


Red t-shirt and avocado socks

by honeybutter (volleylover_09)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/honeybutter
Summary: «Are you into my underwear?»«More into what’s in it.»
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Red t-shirt and avocado socks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks, I just arrived here, thanks to our mutual friend ms. sheswanderlust who brought me to this ship and this fandom and it's all wonderful.  
> It's my first fic in english...no, it's not. I wrote this in italian and then I tried to translate it, failing terribly and letting sheswanderlust do her magic. She's the most patient person I know, so thank her for this story. I hope it'll be worth it cause now I have a headache. XD  
> Enjoy,  
> xo
> 
> Disclaimer: nothing is true, I don't know the drivers and their personal life, this is only a product of my fantasy.

Sweat beaded his forehead and his racing heartbeat told him to stop, to rest, to give up, because nothing was going to change anyway.

Yet Daniel kept undaunted to hit the punching bag hanging from the ceiling, while a wave of anger overwhelmed him. He was trying to get through the harsh defeat of that day, closed in a room inside the Renault motorhome.

 _One, two_.

His boxing gloves hit the punching bag again.

He clenched his teeth, squinting his eyes as he recalled over and over in his head the moment his engine had broke and he had ended his race after fifteen fucking laps.

 _One, two_.

He wondered why there always was something going wrong, something that slowed him down or blocked his road. He wondered if maybe he was the one putting a spanner in the works. He lowered his eyes on his shirt’s logo. He shook his head pushing away an intruding question: whether it had been the right choice or not, it didn’t matter anymore.

 _One, two_.

He was there now and he had to do the best possible work with what he was given, even if it wasn’t much.

The click of the door behind him sucked away the calm he thought he had just regained. Without turning, he took off his gloves with an annoyed gesture and threw them on the floor.

«Oh come on!» he yelled «I’ve asked just one thing! To be left alon-»

He bent down to get a towel and he stopped when he raised his eyes and saw him.

_Charles._

The hands in his black sweatpants pockets, the ones from his clothing line. The ones he used to mock him for. His racing team’s red t-shirt. A flaming red. He was fresh as a rose, like he hadn’t been fighting just half an hour ago for a better placement than the one he had to surrender to. The contrite face of someone who’s not happy, but at least knows he finished the race.

«Oh it’s you.» Daniel continued as his breathing was back to normal and he plunged his face into the white cotton of the towel.

He met again Charles’s eyes and he noticed the Ferrari driver had taken a few steps into the room, looking around.

He gazed at him, the towel around his neck, while Charles was looking at every detail from that piece of Daniel’s life he hasn’t seen yet. There wasn’t much to be seen anyway. A small couch, a cup of cold coffee and too many bottles of water left on a table. A mini-fridge and a pair of sneakers on it. A yoga mat, a couple dumbells. A wrinkled suit, a Renault cap thrown in an open duffle bag. More training shoes and odd socks with the strangest patterns. A pair of punching gloves. Daniel.

Seeing Charles in front of him, Daniel hated himself for verbally attacking him, even if he didn’t know it was him, and hated Charles a bit for surprising him in that private moment. He used to shut himself in that room for a reason, after all: to vent out and show himself to the world only after having regained his usual smile.

He didn’t want Charles to see him like that, full of rage and frustration and yet here he was.

«Is my humble residence to your liking,» he said with too much pathos as he bowed to him «…His Monegasque Highness?»

Daniel smiled at Charles’s soft laughter.

«It’s awful.» the younger confirmed, sneering «Even though I can’t spot any of your underwear thrown on the floor, as you always do at home. You’re improving.»

Daniel couldn’t stop himself from smiling again, when he heard Charles say the word _home_.

Daniel’s apartment, at the 31st floor, was the place where Charles spent most of his time, when they were in Monte Carlo together. Charles and his meticulous containers in the fridge, one for each day of the week, Charles who tidied his bedroom drawers and couldn’t stop himself from pointing out the other one’s chaos.

«Are you into my underwear?» he whispered in his ear, before passing him and reach the table to grab a water bottle.

He drank eagerly, thinking about how much he loved hindering him.

«More into what’s in it.» Charles replied right away without missing a beat.

Daniel’s grin became wider as he put down the bottle and he got closer to Charles again, his hands on the other driver’s hips.

«Oh, I know.»

Charles’s eyes were already looking down his plump lips and they shut fast when Daniel kissed the Monegasque firmly, pressing his hand on his back to keep him close.

Daniel himself stayed with his eyes closed, savoring the moment, slightly aware of Charles hands gripping his towel to drag him in for another kiss.

They parted to catch their breath and Dan looked at the red fabric of his companion's shirt, tracing the hem of the sleeve with his fingers.

«So...what are you doing in the enemy's field? Wearing this shirt, too.» Dan asked slyly, having the other rolling his eyes in response.

«Yeah... indeed I had to dodge a couple of knives on my way here.» Charles snorted wryly «No one paid attention to me and I wasn’t sneaking around trying to steal your strategies, was I?»

Daniel pretended to be relieved «Thank God or you could have managed to take the title away from me.»

Charles didn’t reply, at least not immediately, but when he realized Dan was turning away from him he grabbed his towel, keeping him close.

Daniel just stared at him, tightening his lips.

«I just wondered how you were doing.»

Charles's voice had suddenly become a bit worried, unsure. The features of the Aussie softened to that statement.

«You’ve already seen how I’m doing.» Dan smiled, despite his own words «with my little show earlier…by the way, I’m sorry I yelled, I’m not mad at you.»

Charles nodded, humming.

The Aussie let himself be observed, surprised by that insistent look that he did not usually receive from the youngest, indeed. He was the one who usually checked the other one, looking for the cracks to be fixed in the mask of impassivity he always wore.

«I think I can make you feel better.» Charles sighed as his right hand slowly reached his crotch.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, while Charles stroked him lightly over the fabric of the suit. He moved closer to him, surrounding him with one arm and approaching his mouth.

«You little liar, that’s what you wanted from the beginning.» Daniel muttered as he held back a gasp when he felt the younger grabbing him more firmly. «And you said that it was only ‘to know how I was’?»

Charles suppressed a smile by biting his lower lip, before answering with one word only.

«Couch.»

Having Charles kneeling between his legs was the most exciting thing he could ever see. Daniel had been kicked off his shoes, sweatpants and boxers for convenience and at that moment he was sitting in his yellow T-shirt and socks with avocado patterns on it, alternately staring at Charles's hand moving on his cock and his smirk as he approached his tattooed thigh.

He tilted his head against the back of the couch as soon as he felt those same lips surrounding him and he moaned loudly. His hand immediately went to Charles locks, letting him dictate the rhythm, at least for that moment.

«Sometimes I wonder...who taught you that» Daniel panted, already lost in the constant rhythm as Charles smiled «maybe it’s better not know ‘cause I’d know him probably.»

«Yep» Charles’s eyes shone maliciously as he moved away to catch his breath.

Daniel frowned. «Was it Kimi?»

Charles laughed hard. «You’re cute when you’re jealous.»

He picked up where he left off without giving the Aussie time to respond or breathe.

Daniel pushed his hips forward, moaning loudly as his hand returned to Charles's head and pressed slightly, while pleasure grew in his stomach and his low voice repeated a litany of _Charles, Charles, Charles._

Aided by the wet sound of the companion's mouth and the warmth that surrounded all of him, he would have also been embarrassed to come so quickly if he had only had time to think about it. Instead all he could do was stare at Charles as he wept his mouth with one hand and immediately sat astride him, his lips moaning on his neck and his pelvis pressing against his side, searching for relief.

«Jesus, Charles, give me a sec…» Daniel giggled surrounding the younger one with his arms, already hearing him whine «…you’ve just sucked the soul out of me.»

He felt his laughter against his neck and he just reached the edge of his t-shirt, touching his naked hip, when someone wearing a Red Bull cap opened the door and peeked inside.

«Are you here, Dan? OH GOD!» Max's eyes narrowed before he grasped the situation and left quickly.

Daniel’s laughter followed his former team mate’s escape and resounded in the room.

Charles shook his head at the exaggerated hilarity shown by his companion and sighed. Then he leaned on his shoulder and started kissing his neck again.

«Please, Dan...»

The Aussie repressed that pride that took him every time he heard Charles's voice so vulnerable and he gently pushed him away.

«It's better if we continue this at the hotel tonight,» Dan explained, trying to keep his expression as serious as possible «Anybody could come in, you saw it too.»

Charles took a deep breath as he got up and threw his clothes at him.

«I can't believe you want to leave me like this.» he whined while he pointed to his pants and became even more irritated at his companion's amused laugh.

Daniel got dressed quickly and he joined him.

«In the meantime, you can solve this little problem on your own» he breathed into his ear as Charles closed his eyes and enjoyed a faint touch along his chest. «I know you can ...»

Daniel swallowed and moved away when he realized he was getting horny again. He turned his back on him with a little smile and bent down to pick up his punching gloves and his bag.

«You’re such an asshole, you know...» Charles said as he headed to the door.

Daniel raised his head when he heard the click of the lock and noticed a small smile on the Monegasque lips. He hadn't really got mad, after all.

«Practice makes perfect.» Daniel continued, with malice «You should know it, princess.»

The door slammed, but the Aussie kept on smiling.

That day had just got back on the right track.


End file.
